Siempre
by Rukkia
Summary: Helga ya se impuso a ver a Arnold de lejos, y más recientemente, con su nueva novia. Pero el destino podría cambiarle de un momento a otro... A veces la realidad supera la fantasía... y con creces. ONE SHOT.


Estás ahí, tan cerca, que, si estirara la mano, podría tocarte… bueno, no tanto. Tendría que dar varios pasos para acercarme a ti, pero, ¿en verdad me acercaría? Acortaría la distancia física, sin duda, pero… ¿acercarme?... No, Jamás. Eso es imposible para alguien como yo; Eso hace ya un buen rato que lo comprobé.

Hace mucho tiempo ya que dejé de soñar despierta con nuestro sublime futuro juntos. Con tus miradas enamoradas y tus ardientes declaraciones de amor. Con nuestra luna de miel en parís, y con cómo juntos conquistábamos el mundo…

Sueños de chiquilla.

Sueños de chiquilla estúpida que aún se atrevía a creer… a creer y a confiar… y a soñar…

Pero no es tu culpa. Ni es culpa del mundo, ni de la vida. Es culpa mía, mía y de la chiquilla que se resistía a aceptar que así es la realidad; que los sueños y las esperanzas no se cumplen solamente teniendo fe. ¿De qué sirve la fe si no tienes determinación? Cuando eres cobarde y estúpida… ¿o debería decir realista? ¿De qué me habría servido sincerarme y decirte lo que pensaba? ¿Acaso habrías saltado a mis brazos y no me habrías soltado jamás?

Sí. Por supuesto. Y una constelación de unicornios rosas habría surgido de mi trasero.

No había motivos para que te enamoraras de alguien como yo, así como tampoco los hay ahora. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué soy? Sobre todo comparada con la chica junto a la que caminas ahora. Esa por la que tanto luchaste de niño y que luego, como adolescente, vino sola a ti. Y tú, claro, la acogiste con los brazos abiertos. Valiente idiota. La recoges luego de que tantos la tiraron al suelo. A mí nadie me ha tocado, ¿sabes? Porque, por supuesto; nadie quiere llevarse la manzana podrida, así esté exhibida en el aparador… ¿Acaso debo esperar a que te tiren un par de veces para ir a recogerte del piso?

Claro, como si eso fuese a pasar…

Como si deseara que pasase…

Primero me arrojaría a las vías del tren que verte sufrir, pero eso no sirve de nada, tampoco, obviamente…

Se han detenido, y tú la invitas a sentarse en una banca. Sonreían hace un momento, pero ya no. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Porque, sí, cabeza de balón, aún te acoso. Llámalo masoquismo, si quieres, porque es infinitamente más malo para mí… estoy enferma…

Ya no me cuelo en tu casa, ni te sigo por los callejones. Pero si me topo contigo, te miro, pretendiendo, por supuesto, que no lo hago.

La has tomado de la mano, que tierno. Pero ella la ha hecho a un lado. ¿Acaso está llorando? Se ha puesto de pié. Tú lo has hecho también, levantas las manos, gesticulas. Ella niega con la cabeza, se ha tapado la boca con las manos. Le tocas el hombro, y ella, ¡Oh, por Dios! Nunca me imaginé que la señorita perfección tuviera tanta fuerza. Te has llevado la mano a la cara, ahí donde seguro tienes la mejilla ardiendo.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Eso has dicho. El aire me ha traído tu comentario.

Ella voltea a verme. Sí, no hay duda; directo a mí. No hay manera de fingir que no estaba mirándolos.

Vienen hacia acá. O-oh…

Te empuja por la espalda. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Una agresión más a tu persona y juro que le arrancaré su linda cabecita.

Me mira. Se ha detenido frente a mí, tiene las manos en la cintura. La miro directo a los ojos. No sé qué diablos quiera, pero si Helga Pataki es reconocida por algo, no es por rehuir a una confrontación.

-Ya basta, Lila –dices tú.

-NO.

Sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos, y yo sigo mirándola, obviamente.

-¿Te puedo servir en algo? –He levantado una ceja. La mitad de la única ceja que tengo, más bien.

-Oh, claro que sí –responde ella.

-Bien, habla.

Abre la boca. La cierra. Te mira. Tú la miras a ella, pero nadie dice nada.

-¿Sabes? Mis poderes telepáticos no funcionan muy bien esta tarde, así que si quieres decir algo, tendrás que usar la boca; decir palabras.

Estás colmándome la paciencia, princesa…

-Lila cree que me sigues –dices tú. Tus manos están en tus bolsillos. Nunca te había mirado tan incómodo.

-¿Eh?

Esa acusación expiró hace años, hermana.

-Siempre estás, a donde quiera que vayamos –dice la idiota. Su cara está roja, parece que se le ha escurrido la valentía de hace un momento.

-Esta ciudad no es precisamente enorme, por si no lo habías notado –respondo.

En serio. Hace siglos que no sigo al cabezón, no es que eso signifique que ya no me importe, pero…

-Te dije que te equivocabas…

-Me dijiste que estaba loca.

Te mira resentida, y yo apenas puedo contener una carcajada. ¿Así que por eso te abofeteó? Está demasiado consentida, la princesa, ¿eh? ¿Acaso nunca le han dicho la verdad en su cara?…

-La semana pasada era Nadine, que me coqueteaba desde la mesa del comedor, ahora es Helga que me sigue, ¿Qué te pasa?

Así que han decidido pelear frente a mí, ¿eh? No es que me queje, claro. Pero no es algo que me esperara de ustedes.

-Hablemos en otro lugar –dice ella, abochornada. Bien, al fin actúan como deben.

-No –respondes tú.

Eso no es propio de ti… al menos, no de la imagen que tengo de ti. Hace siglos que no hablamos…

-Te encanta hacerme reproches sin importar dónde o con quién estemos, pues bien, supongo que no te molestará que Helga nos escuche.

-Pero a Helga sí le importa… -replico.

Pero a Helga nadie la escucha. Bien, ya cumplí con protestar. Si quieren darme espectáculo gratis, adelante.

-Bien –dice ella. Sus ánimos se han encendido de nuevo, al parecer –que oiga. Supongo que no le importará enterarse de que me has sido infiel, y que te he perdonado.

-No te fui infiel - sueltas tú, visiblemente hastiado –; no te dije que iba a salir con Sandra, es verdad. Pero porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, te lo he dicho mil veces. Teníamos que hacer esa investigación…

-En un antro –una risa burlona se escapa de sus labios.

-Era una encuesta a personas que frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, así que sí, tenía que ser en un antro…

-Era de personas que frecuentaban antros, no personas que estuvieran en un antro.

-Te dije que teníamos que presentar los resultados al día siguiente, no había tiempo de…

Me levanto, suficiente estupidez humana por el día de hoy.

-¿Ya te vas? –Me mira con una sonrisa -¿No quieres escuchar el chisme completo? Estabas demasiado interesada en lo que hacíamos hace un momento.

-Lo golpeaste –respondo -¿Cómo querías que no mirara?

Te has puesto rojo.

-Me ha insultado –se defiende, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Pues yo digo que eres una estúpida celosa, paranoica y ridícula -Me paro frente a ella, y ella retrocede. Le saco una cabeza de estatura, y obviamente estoy más impuesta a los golpes –Te he insultado, ¿no vas a golpearme a mí?

-N-no soy tan… tan tonta… -titubea.

Por supuesto, sólo te pasas de lista con quien sabes que no te responderá, ¿verdad?

-¡Es mi novio!

-Y tú una maldita estúpida abusiva y cobarde, ¿Y eso qué?

Te mira. ¿Acaso quiere que la defiendas? Tú suspiras.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Lila –le dices tú –, hemos tenido suficiente por hoy… y por siempre. Creo.

-¿Eh?

¡¿Qué?! Esto se pone cada vez mejor…

-¿Estás… estás terminándome?

Un largo silencio.

-Sí.

Dije que no quiero que sufras. Juro que no quiero que sufras, pero, ¿Por qué siento esta calidez tan grande que inflama mi pecho? Debería conmoverme la tristeza en tus ojos, pero, rayos, no puedo sentirme mal por esto. Esta tipa a todas luces no te merece. Puedes hacerlo mejor; infinitamente mejor. Eres un chico increíble; el mejor que conozco… desearía no tener la absoluta certeza de que mi lengua se haría un nudo si intentara decírtelo…

-Bien –Pareciera que le han atestado un puñetazo en la cara –, como quieras –. Oh, no. No dejes que te conmuevan esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Lo siento, Lila Es lo mejor para los dos –afirmas tú.

-Claro –parece estar haciendo todo lo posible por levantar los pedazos de dignidad que le quedan esparcidos por el suelo. No dice una palabra más. Simplemente se va, tratando de fingir que nada pasó.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto –tu voz me sobresalta. Te has sentado en la misma jardinera en la que estaba yo hace un momento. Luces triste.

¿Y si me sentara junto a ti? ¿Y si te hiciera compañía sólo un momento? ¿Si intentara ser un paliativo al menos momentáneo de tu dolor?

…

¿Y si dejara de preguntarme "y si…" y sólo lo hiciera?

Bien, me siento a tu lado, y sólo con eso, mi rostro se enciende como una braza. Menos mal que estás muy ocupado mirando a la nada para notarlo.

-La… lamento haberme inmiscuido –las palabras han salido muy rápido, y muy bajas, pero al menos la lengua no se ha hecho un mazacote en mi boca… casi.

-Nosotros te inmiscuimos. En serio lo lamento… qué vergüenza –bien, al menos me escuchaste… y me entendiste…

-No fue tu culpa… bueno, sí lo fue, por escoger una novia tan idiota.

Bienaventurada mi lengua, que una vez suelta, hace su santa voluntad, sin importarle el tacto, la moral, o el sentido común.

Pero tú sonríes. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Siempre dices lo que piensas? –al fin me miras.

-No –de nuevo hablé sin pensar –, casi nunca puedo decir lo que quiero –y lo que digo, lo digo sin pensar, rayos.

-Lila no es una idiota –suspiras –, pero ha tenido demasiada mala suerte con los hombres. Necesita un tiempo para aclarar su mente… lástima que le tenga tanto miedo a la soledad.

-Es bastante genial, hace años que es mi mejor amiga - ¡Bravo, lengua! No sólo me haces lucir estúpida, sino también patética.

-La soledad no es mala, de hecho –aún sonríes, pero ahora también me miras –pero otro tipo de amigos también son buenos de vez en cuando.

-¿Y quién va a ser mi amigo? ¿Tú? -¿Dónde dejé el cable que conecta la lengua con el cerebro?

-¿Por qué no?

¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga, Helga Pataki?

-¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo? -¿A qué hora me puse de pié? -¿Por qué demonios querrías algo así?

-¿Por qué no? –Respondes tú. Tu sonrisa poco a poco pierde la tristeza –No es la primera vez que me consuelas cuando termino con una chica… la misma chica, ahora que lo pienso…

Ahora que lo pienso yo también, es cierto.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero no soy precisamente agradable.

-Me has defendido –apuntas tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un momento… y lo has hecho varias veces antes, también, ahora que hago memoria.

-No es verdad -¿En qué momento comenzó a hacer tanto calor?

-Sí que lo es, y siempre lo niegas. Eso te hace aún más genial.

-¿Más?

Asientes. ¿Acaso crees que soy genial?

-Ah… yo… no seas… -Bien, la conexión se perdió de nuevo, pero al menos la lengua se ha trabado junto con el cerebro…

–Sí, más genial.

Oh, por Dios, tu sonrisa es TAN hermosa…

-Eres increíblemente inteligente, y valiente… y encantadora…

¡¿QUÉ?! Un momento… ¿Qué rayos…?

Bien. Creo que me voy a desmayar. ¿O acaso es un paro cardiaco?

…

Momento; ¿Paro cardiaco? Pero si siento el corazón retumbándome en los oídos, en la garganta… No se me sale por la boca sólo porque tus labios están apretados contra los míos…

...

Me has soltado. Estás rojo como un tomate, y, por el ardor en mi cara, yo debo de estar peor. Menos mal que estaba sentada, o ahora mismo estaría en el suelo.

-Lo siento…

Yo no. Definitivamente yo no. Te has puesto de pié.

-En serio, no sé qué me pasó… bueno, sí lo sé…

Te has llevado una mano a la cabeza, evitas mi mirada. Gracias a Dios, o verías que estoy totalmente aterrada en este momento.

-Yo… Helga…

No me mires, no me mires, no me mires…

-Lila no tenía razón en ponerse celosa de Nadine... pero de ti… -Me miras -Me gustas.

¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Acaso he muerto e ido al cielo? ¿O es este el infierno que me muestra lo que jamás pasará en mi puñetera vida…?

-¿Te gu… gu… -¡eso! ¡Balbucea! Es lo único que te faltaba, Helga idiota… -¿Qué te gu…

-¿Qué me gustas? –Sonríes –sí.

Poco a poco adquieres más confianza, y yo, poco a poco me siento más débil e idiota.

-P-p… ¿por qué? -¡Bravo, lengua! Al fin eres capaz de articular dos monosílabos.

-No lo sé –sonríes , a veces, me daba la impresión de que te gustaba, y me parecía lindo que lo ocultaras –te encoges de hombros –, no sé si estaba en lo correcto –haces una pausa, ¿acaso quieres confirmación? –…pero eso hizo que te pensara más seguido –gracias al cielo no esperaste demasiado por una respuesta -, y que te mirara con más cuidado… eres una buena chica, eso lo sabía, pero me di cuenta que, además, tienes un gran corazón. Y que eres más inteligente y culta de lo que te gusta admitir… y más bonita de lo que te gusta mostrar.

Mi cara se ha encendido como un carbón, pero, curiosamente, ya no me preocupa si lo notas.

–Y más inocente de lo que cualquiera pensaría –te callas, ¿Acaso crees que diré algo? Estoy muy ocupada luchando por mantenerme consiente -, Lila me pidió que lo intentáramos de nuevo, y me pareció buena idea, porque me daba miedo acercarme a ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estupidez, porque todo este tiempo no le he puesto mucho ánimo a esa relación, porque, en el fondo, no era con ella con quien quería estar… Creo que la provoqué a propósito con el asunto de Sandra… tal vez deba disculparme con ella…

No, no desvíes la conversación, estabas hablando de mí, y lo que decías era MUY interesante… Si es que acaso es cierto, claro.

Pero ¿Qué ganarías con mentirme? A menos que te hayas vuelto un sádico en este tiempo y no me haya dado cuenta, no veo otro motivo para que digas esto y no sea verdad…

-No estás pensando con claridad, el dolor te hace decir cosas que no sientes –bien, mi inseguridad ha aflorado, pero al menos lo que digo suena medianamente lógico.

Tú niegas con la cabeza.

-¿Dolor? ¿Acaso parece que estoy sufriendo?

Me miras directamente. ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Se ha convertido en risa ahora? ¿Es acaso gracioso algo de todo lo que ha pasado?

…

¿Por qué demonios me rio yo también?

Creo que estoy a punto de un colapso nervioso. ¿O es que en verdad que todo esto ha sido gracioso? Mi cerebro simplemente no puede procesar todo esto, y mi corazón… creo que mi corazón va a estallar…

Al fin nos calmamos ambos. Tienes la mirada clavada en el lindo cielo azul de este día tan loco. Esa sonrisa tuya tan enigmática y preciosa parece que se ha quedado incrustada en tu cara.

-¿Qué dices? –me preguntas, aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué qué digo? -¿De qué hablas, adorable cabeza de balón?

-¿Sí o no?

-¿Eh…?

-¿Te gusto? –aún no me miras.

Quiero negarlo, quiero caer en pánico, quiero salir corriendo… Quiero decirte que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma desde hace siglos…

Pero, en lugar de eso, simplemente digo:

-Sí.

-¿Y quieres ser mi novia? –Ahora sí me miras.

Ok, esto no puede ser real. ¿Acaso me he vuelto loca? Esto supera mis fantasías más alocadas…

Al demonio…

-Sí –respondo de nuevo. Mi cara está a punto de estallar en llamas, pero ya no me importa.

-¿Quieres…

Has desviado la vista de nuevo.

¿Qué si quiero qué? Vamos, amado mío. ¿Que si quiero asaltar un banco? ¿Que si quiero saltar de un puente? ¿Que si quiero…

Digas lo que digas, diré que sí. Siempre te diré que sí.

...Pero di algo…

-¿Quieres ir por una malteada?

-Claro.

Claro. Claro, claro, claro, claro.

Por supuesto que sí, positiva y absolutamente…

…Siempre…

Te has puesto de pié, me tiendes la mano para que haga lo mismo y la tomo mientras me siento que camino entre nubes… Y tú no la sueltas…

¿Cuánto durará este sueño hecho realidad?

¿A quién le importa?

Sólo sé que, si lo permites, no te soltaré de la mano por el resto de mi vida…

Algún día me atreveré a decirlo en voz alta, lo juro.

* * *

Un viejo one shot que me encontré y que le faltaba el final. Espero les guste.


End file.
